


First Date

by Dilltoast



Category: Style Savvy (Video Games), Style Savvy | Style Boutique | Girls Mode
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilltoast/pseuds/Dilltoast
Summary: Rosie asks Camilla out on a date.





	First Date

“Camilla are you… mad at me?” Rosie questioned, “It seems like you’ve been avoiding me lately.”

Camilla flushed. She had gone to the park to get a breath of fresh air and look at the flowers that had just been starting to pop up after a long winter and had expected Rosie to be working at the Flower shop with Florian at this hour.

“N-no, I guess our paths just haven’t crossed recently.” 

Truthfully, Camilla had been avoiding Rosie ever since she realized that her feelings about the pink eyed girl had transformed from friendship into… something more. She wanted to be Rosie’s girlfriend.

“Oh… Okay then. I guess it happens.” Rosie fumbled with the edge of her skirt. “I actually wanted to ask you something, Camilla.”

Camilla’s heart nearly stopped. “W-what is it?”

Rosie turned red and looked to her side. “I was wondering if you… wanted to go out sometime.”

Camilla couldn’t believe what she just heard. Surely though Rosie meant “go out” as friends, right?

“Like as… acquaintances? Sure, I guess I could make time-”

“N-NO!” Rosie suddenly interjected. “S-sorry, I meant… on a… date…”

Camilla was floored. This must be a dream, surely? Or one of Rosie’s jokes?

“If this is one of your jokes it’s not funny, Rosie.”

“It’s not! I promise! I-I really like you, Camilla…”

Camilla turned beet red. “W-well I suppose i-if you want to, I wouldn’t mind.”

Rosie beamed at Camilla. “Really?! Ok, meet me at the café at 3:00 tomorrow, ok? Bye!” Rosie sped off before Camilla had a chance to respond. Camilla pinched her arm and smiled to herself. She knew it wasn’t a dream, but if it was, she knew she didn’t want it to end.


End file.
